marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hank Pym (Earth-11584)
History "Let me make this perfectly clear to all of you. No one will ever get the formula for my work as long as I live. Consider that as my formal resignation from SHIELD." '''Henry "Hank" Jonathan Pym '''is a famed scientist and industrialist who is also the inventor of the Pym Particle, a subatomic particle contained in a suspended solution that allows for a subject to shrink (or grow) with mass being added or subtracted into a subatomic dimension. Born just outside of Baltimore, Maryland, Hank was a the song of a nurse and a shoe salesman. Even from an early age Hank took an interest in physics and other areas of science, to the point where he devoted his life to the study of subatomic particles, in an attempt to find the Grand Unified Theory of Everything. However, Hank's course would be deviated thanks to intervention from his co-worker Bill Foster, and their eventual recruitment by Howard Stark into SHIELD. Together, Hank and Bill worked to develop the Pym Particles, with Hank doing most of the heavy lifting for science and Bill helping to refine his techniques and develop the Ant-Man suit. Hank also developed a way to communicate with insects and controlling them to a certain degree. Seeing the potential abuse that could be found in his revolutionary technology, Hank agreed to let SHIELD use it, but only if he could be the one who wielded it. Given the codename "Ant-Man" Hank would perform several different espionage and sabotage missions for over fifteen years in his time with SHIELD, though he was mainly known for his scientific research within the organization. During this time Hank met and fell in love with another SHIELD operative named Janet van Dyne, eventually marrying her and having a daughter named Hope. Janet joined on several of Hank's missions with a suit of her own, taking the code name of The Wasp. It was during one of these missions, though, that Hank suffered a great tragedy, as Janet was forced to deactivate her regulator and shrink to subatomic levels to disarm a nuclear device. This saved the world, but at the apparent cost of her life, as Janet was seemingly lost to the Quantum Realm forever. Shortly after this, Hank learned that SHIELD (namely Foster and Howard Stark) were trying to recreate his research behind his back. Outraged, Hank formally tendered his resignation from SHIELD and left to take care of his daughter and join the private sector, founding the company Pym Technologies shortly thereafter and becoming a millionaire with high-speed processor computers. It was also during this time period that Hank began researching everything he could about the Quantum Realm, trying to see if there was a possible way that Janet might have survived. He even drew up plans for a way to safely enter and exit the realm, though he never built the device. This obsession seemed to distance him from his daughter, Hope. Eventually the two seemed to reconcile, but there was always a degree of tension between them. Eventually Hank shelved his studies of the Quantum Realm, deciding that there was nothing more he could learn with the present level of technology. He focused more on running his company, and attempted to further his relationship with his daughter, who became an agent of SHIELD despite his protests when she grew up. Eventually however Hank learned of an attempt by SHIELD to once again duplicate his Ant-Man technology from Hope and Bill Foster (who had returned to SHIELD after a brief stint in the private sector). Together the three began to formulate a plan to try and destroy the remnants of their research, plus any additional research that SHIELD may have conducted into the matter, including prototype suits. When it came time to choose someone to execute the plan though, Hank forbid Hope from donning the suit herself, claiming that she needed to be seen in order not to blow her cover with SHIELD. In reality, Hank merely was afraid of losing Hope the same way he lost her mother. Hank instead chose an ex-convict he had read about named Scott Lang. Impressed with his ability to penetrate security systems, Hank set up a test for Scott by having Bill "hire" him to steal his suit. After Scott successfully did so and was arrested because Bill never showed up to complete the "sale", Hank offered him a way out of jail, by helping them. Scott eventually agreed and donned the Ant-Man suit for the first time, Hank helping him to escape the jail right from under the police's nose. Hank helped train Scott in the use of the Ant-Man suit, while also laying out the plans for the mission to come (and eventually receiving help from Scott's friend Luis and his crew). At one point though, Hank was visited by SHIELD director Thaddeus Ross, who was unaware of their attempts to foil his plans to duplicate the technology. The conversation between Ross and Pym wandered into Janet's death, eventually forcing Hank to explain the truth of how she died to Hope for the first time. This brought the two closer together, and caused them to redouble their efforts. On the day of the heist, Hank made a point to be seen with Bill Foster and his daughter, while Scott snuck into the facility and planted both an implosion device and a computer virus in the system to dispose of the research. Unfortunately, SHIELD had managed to duplicate the technology, though without the protective measures in Hank's suit. This resulted in the SHIELD test pilot, Eric O'Grady, to begin to lose his grip on reality almost immediately after using the suit. Scott came into the room to try and destroy O'Grady's suit, forcing Hank, Hope and Bill to improvise and find a way out of the building. Hank was shot in the escape attempt, but survived, with the three escaping in a miniaturized tank that Hank grew to normal size inside the building while Scott went on to battle O'Grady (calling himself the Black Ant) and surviving a trip to the Quantum Realm. With Scott having survived his quantum journey, it rekindled the idea in Hank's head that Janet may still be alive after all these years. It also inspired him to help his daughter to finish the advanced prototype of the Wasp suit that he and Janet had been working on before her disappearance. However, before he could test his theories about the Quantum Realm, Scott Lang was captured in Budapest during the Avengers Civil War, which triggered SHIELD to try and obtain their technology and prosecute Hank for his actions in the destruction of the SHIELD test facility. Hank, Bill Foster, and Hope remain fugitives to this day. Powers & Abilities * Scientific Genius: Hank Pym is one of the foremost authorities on quantum mechanics in the world, both through his discovery and harnessing of the so-called Pym Particle (which shrinks the distance between atoms, but more appropriately put alters density and mass of a given object) and in his studies of the Quantum Realm. * Ant-Man technology: At one point, Pym was one of the only users of the Ant-Man technology which allowed him to shrink down to the size of an ant. He kept a close lid on his technology, only allowing his wife Janet to utilize it with him. * SHIELD combat training: Due to his status as a SHIELD agent, Pym received basic combat training and espionage tactics from SHIELD. He was mostly used in a threat neutralization role though, rather than being given active missions, so this training may be limited. * Insect Manipulation: Pym does still use EM devices that he invented to control colonies of ants to perform several different tasks for him, such as breaking Scott Lang out of prison. Weaknesses Pym, by his own account, is unable to use the Ant-Man technology anymore due to the "toll it took on him." It is uncertain if this is a purely psychological block (due to the traumatic loss of his wife) or if it is an actual physical issue (as Pym Particles are shown to have deletrious mental effects without proper shielding.) Regardless, Pym has shown an almost neurotic protection of his technology, to the point of forbidding his daughter from using it altogether briefly. Given his advanced age, Pym is likely more vulnerable than many other individuals he would come into contact with. He is also currently on the run from SHIELD in accordance with the Avengers Protocols as well as the actions in destroying a SHIELD research facility. Film Details Hank Pym appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Michael Douglas. * Ant-Man (2015) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) only * Iron Man 4 (2016) only Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters